


testing the soundproofing

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Sam makes a surprising discovery
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	testing the soundproofing

**Author's Note:**

> For the flash challenge “WHAT is that?”

“What is that?”

In his peripheral vision, Sam could see Nell and Callen jump away from each other, each swinging around to look at him with expressions of alarm on their faces. But that was only his peripheral vision. His main focus was on the small piece of paper that they were looking at, their bodies angled so that no-one looking up from the main floor below could see it but which he, once he walked in the door of Nell’s office, could see perfectly. 

“Is that what I think it is?” 

But he knew it was and their reaction to his second, much louder question, removed any doubt. Still holding the picture, Nell spun around to the desk, pouncing on the button that turned the windows opaque. Callen grabbed Sam by the elbow, pulling him fully into the office and slamming the door behind him, rendering the room completely soundproof. 

Though Sam’s next question gave it a run for its money. 

“Is that a sonogram picture?” 

Callen and Nell exchanged a look, then Callen crossed the room to stand beside Nell, slipping his arm around her shoulders. 

“Yes, it’s a sonogram picture,” he said and even though he’d known it, Sam still felt his jaw drop. 

“How? And when? And why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You know the how.” Callen smirked and Nell swatted his shoulder. “Ten weeks... and we were waiting for this.” 

“But, Sam, you can’t tell anyone.” Nell sounded worried and her eyes were darker than anyone’s should be when announcing their first pregnancy. “It’s too early... and we want people to hear it the right way.” 

That made sense to Sam. Between Deeks and Kensi and their fertility struggles, and Eric and his long held torch for Nell, they certainly couldn’t be assured of a rapturous reception. 

Except from him. 

“My lips are sealed,” he promised. “But do I get to hug the mom to be?” 

Nell grinned at that, her cheeks flushing red and Sam took that as permission. “Congratulations,” he said, kissing her cheek. “And Uncle Sam is ready for babysitting duties any time.” He hugged Callen next, clapping him on the back, saying into his ear, “Proud of you, G.” 

Callen’s smile in return was broader than Sam had ever seen it and, he had to admit, he could get used to that sight. 

And he was happy to know that he would.


End file.
